


Happy Birthday (Insomnia)

by winemumignis (thegoddamnqueen)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Gladio x Ignis, Gladnis, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnqueen/pseuds/winemumignis
Summary: What does one get for a man who isn't big on doing things for his birthday, and who gets himself anything he wants or needs? Gladio had to get creative for Ignis' birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *megaphone* BIRTHDAY FLUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF
> 
>  
> 
> that is all.

“You look stressed out.” As soon as he heard the words, Ignis had to refrain from stating how that was perhaps the understatement of the century.  That however would have been the stress talking so he was sure to bite his tongue as he looked up from the computer screen to see the tall, dark haired male walk through the doorway, stopping as he approached the desk that Ignis was working at. It was intended to be just a quick glance since he had more work to get through than he had hours in the day, but even he agreed that the current statistical analysis that he was working through could wait a few moments so he could at least get to enjoy the post-training Gladio stood in front of him.  It would be rude not too. 

 

“Very perceptive, Mr. Amicitia.”  Long fingers hooked around the handle of the coffee mug that sat atop the desk, raising for a sip of the now lukewarm coffee causing Ignis to cringe momentarily at the unanticipated tepidness.  “You look like you had a… productive training session with Noct.”  Returning the mug to the table where it could no longer betray him with its too-cold contents, green eyes went back to the man before him and the slight sheen of sweat that adorned his muscular stature, the sign of a good workout.  Leaning back in his chair in order to get a better look, it pained Ignis to say his next words when he had such a beautiful image before him, but he knew what had to be done.  “But unless you actually need something, I have a lot of work that needs to be done.”  Eyebrows rose almost apologetically, he didn’t want to send away Gladio but it was a scientific fact that the man was a pure distraction.

 

“Funny you should mention that, I did need something.”  As the tall male wandered around the desk, Ignis raised an eyebrow in regards the smug smirk that adorned Gladio’s features as he leant on the edge of the table with arms crossed over his chest.  There were a few moments of silence as eyes met before Gladio finally broke and was out with it.  “Happy Birthday, Iggy.”

 

While he did try and remain as stony-faced as he always did when he was at work, even Ignis couldn’t hide the small smile that crept over his features.  He hadn’t even realised that the older male had remembered after all it wasn’t like he had made a song and dance about it, it had just been mentioned briefly in passing some time ago.  “Thank you, Gladio.”  There was an honesty to his voice as he swung in the chair slightly so he could look properly up at the swordsman who was now stood mere inches away from him.  “But if that’s everything I really do ha—“

 

Interrupted by the scoff of a laugh that Gladio let out, the younger male pursed his lips somewhat in anticipation.  He should have known to expect more than just a simple well-wishing from the man in question and it wasn’t long until such suspicions were confirmed.  “I know you don’t like to make a big deal out of it, but, you don’t get a choice in the matter and you deserve a treat.”  If he was honest, Ignis had to admit that he liked this side of Gladio taking charge of the situation so much so that he didn’t even protest even the idea of somebody enforcing something for his birthday.  Given the choice he would have just finished his day as normal, had a nice meal and relaxed with a glass of wine and the sofa for the evening.  Especially with everything that he had on his plate right now just the idea of a night relaxing by himself was his heaven.  But his curiosity was piqued.

 

Judging by the hesitation now with his words, Gladio was also clearly expecting some resistance in the matter.  “You know I was expecting you to object…” Amber eyes narrowed as they looked down at the seated male, but the brunette simply shrugged in response as he leant back on the chair somewhat, his own arms crossing in front of his chest after smoothing down his shirt.

 

“I’m curious.”

 

“Well…”  Seemingly spurred on again, Ignis looked on at Gladio intrigued as he stood up from his semi-sat on the table position just to lean over, large hands making themselves comfortable on the arms of his chair either side of the advisor.  “I know that you have tomorrow and Sunday off, so you are going to get away from all this work you have that is stressing you out and we are going to get out of Insomnia for the weekend.”  It was Ignis’ natural reaction to want to object but he refrained, holding his tongue as Gladio leant down closer to him so their faces were mere inches away.

 

“And where, pray tell, are you going to whisk me away to?” Sitting up straight in his chair once more, Ignis moved so their noses were practically touching, able to feel the others warm breath against his lips as green eyes looked over his face closely.  Normally he wouldn’t have even dreamt of putting himself in this sort of situation with Gladio where anyone could waltz in, especially in the citadel.  Whatever they had, it was to be kept to themselves and not to be flaunted but the distraction was well needed and he was going to embrace it even if only for a short while.  Besides, it was a special day.

 

A hand rose from its position on the arm of the chair, fingers lightly coasting over Ignis’ jawline as the muscular man smiled warmly down at him clearly quite pleased to have not had his idea shot down in flames.  He had after all spent quite some time trying to think of the perfect gift; it was hardly an easy feat trying to think of what to get someone who was so well within their means to get anything they both needed and wanted.  It had forced him to be more creative with his approach to his lover’s birthday.  “We’re going to spend the weekend at Galdin.  It’s a quick enough drive, they have good food so you won’t have to cook, good wine, we can walk along the beach, watch the sunrise, enjoy each other’s company.”  There was a quick wink with that last line before he finally closed what little gap was still between them, lips brushing together softly.

 

There was nothing that he could object to, so Ignis enjoyed those moments as he leant up into the kiss, his hands trailing over shoulders and settling at the back of Gladio’s neck tenderly.  “It sounds wonderful.” Breaking apart ever so slightly, the soft smile that curved his lips being genuine and enough to draw one out of Gladio.  “But right now, you’re sticky, sweaty and you smell like man, and this is a new suit.”  A soft chuckle was shared between the two of them as he chose not to retort to Gladio’s ‘that’s never been a problem before’ that he uttered quietly.  “Besides, you’ve already distracted me enough and I have got a lot to get done if I’m to be ready for these… escapades.” 

 

Arms dropped from where they had been leisurely draped over Gladio’s shoulder, one hand lazily trailing down over a muscular arm as he placed one last, lingering kiss gently against his lips before sitting back in his chair.  His usual work place expression adorned his features as he glanced back to the screen he had previously been working with, but as he glanced back to the taller man there was a definite sparkle to his eyes that wasn’t there when he’d been in the room on his own.  “I will see you tomorrow morning then, bright and early.”  The black haired male’s words were quiet, placing a gentle kiss to Ignis’ cheek before he stood up straight again.

 

“I’ll call you when I get home to organise times.”  About to get back to work, one hand did detour to lightly pat Gladio on the backside as he turned to walk back around the desk to make his leave.  “Now get out of here before someone see’s you, dirtying up the place.”  Turning his chair back to face the work that had been abandoned, he was already visibly more relaxed than when the gentleman had come in and interrupted him.  Glancing up to catch sight of an equally content Gladio who stopped in the doorway just for one last look, the coy little smile that pulled at one side of his lips didn’t go unnoticed.  “Thank you, Gladio.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
